Push services in mobile devices currently utilize SMS or WAP technology. Push services surrounding the use of SMS are disadvantageous because SMS bandwidth is a very finite commodity. SMS bandwidth is limited to one channel in any sector, regardless of whether a GSM or ANSII service is involved. Thus, a SMS push may only use one out of thirty or one out of sixty channels to deliver the message. Additionally, SMS push poses significant size requirements on the message, with a maximum payload of 128 bytes.
Another alternative push for a mobile device in the prior art is a WAP push. A WAP push involves an IP push of a message onto the mobile device. However, a WAP push is also disadvantageous because such a push requires a WAP-enabled mobile device. While a mobile device may be SMS-enabled, the mobile device may not necessarily be WAP-enabled as well. Furthermore, the WAP push is also limited by a small message size, in addition to the required WAP overhead in order to effectuate the WAP push.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and method for providing an system and method for pushing data to a mobile device that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies in the prior art. There is also a need for a method and system for pushing data to a mobile device wherein both the mobile device and the associated SIM card for the mobile device are JAVA-enabled.